callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Edward Richtofen
|affiliations = Wehrmacht, Group 935, Illuminati |status = Alive |weapon = Any weapon obtained |voiceactor =Nolan North }} Doctor Edward Richtofen is a sociopath and a sadistic Nazi scientist who is a playable character in Zombies. His player indicator color is green. BiographyShi No Numa Character Bios "Beware The Doc". A message that was scrawled across walls of every town under Axis control. Starvation may cripple you, dysentery may wreck you, and gunfire may rip the flesh from your bones, but "Beware The Doc". This is Dr. Richtofen, known affectionately as The Butcher to his victims as they scream in agony moments before he snuffs out their light. All through his career, Richtofen has been at the forefront of torture and information extraction research. Richtofen is an incurable sociopath and sees no moral distinction between natural death and murder; the victim is the victim, regardless of how their demise manifests itself. Doctor Richtofen has a collection of stuffed animals, most of them posed in positions of terror at the instant of their death. Richtofen's bio added in Map Pack 2 Richtofen worked under Maxis in Group 935. Unlike Maxis, Richtofen didn't believe in the zombies project and instead tried to create super-soldiers by using element 115 on still-living test subjects. Apparently he was stumped by what he dubbed the "trust barrier", which would stop the test subjects from accepting him as their leader. As Maxis' progress slowed due to his infatuation with Sophia, Richtofen decided it was time to act for the betterment of Group 935 (although a hidden illuminati message also orders him) and kill Dr. Maxis. During a teleporter test, Richtofen locked Maxis and his daughter in a room with Fluffy, the first hellhound, and both of them died. Richtofen and his super-soldier test subjects now fight the zombies. Appearences *Nacht der Untoten (Black Ops version only) *Verrückt (Black Ops version only) *Shi No Numa *Der Riese *Kino der Toten *"Five" (Portrait only) *Ascension *Call of the Dead (Heard only) *Shangri-La *Moon Quotes Shi No Numa/Quotes}} Der Riese/Quotes}} Kino der Toten/Quotes}} Ascension/Quotes}} Shangri-La/Quotes}} Moon/Quotes}} Gallery Edward.jpg|Richtofen holding a Ray Gun at Der Riese iPhone Edward Richtofen.PNG|Richtofen in Call of Duty: ZOMBIES. Portrait Mad.jpg|Kino der Toten's portrait of Richtofen. Richtofen First Person.jpg|First person model in Call of Duty: Black Ops. RichtofenOfTheDamned!.jpg|Richtofen holding a Ray Gun at Kino der Toten. JGb215 3rd.png|Richtofen using the 31-79 JGb215. Trivia *In "Shi No Numa", it is noted that if the player goes to the book case in the doctor's quarters, there will be demonic laughter if the 'use' button is held on the books. In "Der Riese", when somebody plays as Richtofen and gets a kill, the same laugh is heard. *In Shangri-La, when approaching the Mine Cart, Richtofen says it reminds him of his childhood but then he will angrily scream "Stop talking to me!!" indicating that he had a bad or rough childhood. *Doctor Richtofen created the Wunderwaffe DG-2. *In Black Ops, Richtofen uses the same first person character model as Hudson during Rebirth. *Doctor Richtofen is part of the Illuminati. *Richtofen suffers from Schizophrenia. *Under Richtofen's right eye is a scar. This scar is not in Shi No Numa, so he got it fighting in Shi No Numa. *On the iPhone/iPod Touch version of Nazi Zombies, a wounded Richtofen instructs the player through the tutorial before becoming a zombie. This event is non-canonical, of course. *Richtofen likes Nikolai, who returned this respect up until Richtofen tricked the celebrities into getting the Golden Rod for him.. *Sometimes when Pack-a-Punching, he sings the Double Tap jingle. *When subtitles are turned on for Kino Der Toten, Richtofen's name is misspelled as "Richtofan' when the singleplayer movie plays on the Xbox 360 and PC but is spelled correctly on the PS3. *Richtofen's outfit in Ascension seems to resemble a type of space suit. *In Ascension, it is possible to hear the voices in his head when playing as him. *Richtofen is the first zombie character that has changed his outfit; he does so in Ascension. *Richtofen's favorite upgraded weapon appears to be the upgraded Crossbow possibly because it acts like the Monkey bomb which he likes. *Although in Shangri-La Richtofen says that his favorite upgraded weapon is the upgraded G11, while his favorite weapon is the Spectre. *Richtofen has a sister, as he crushed dolls to hear her cry in anguish. *Along with Dempsey, Takeo and Nikolai, he is found in Call of the Dead as an easter egg. *According to the radios found in Call of the Dead, he had also begun to hate Samantha and Maxis after he had not mass-produced the Wunderwaffe DG-2, because Maxis was being distracted by Sophia. *He either knew or encountered Adolf Hitler sometime in his life. This is proven in Shangri-La, as he will sometimes say "I saw a light this time, like the Führer's flashlight" when revived. He also mentions Hitler's dog Blondi in Der Riese at the start of a Hellhound round, as he will occasionally say "Blondi? Is that you?". *In Shangri-La he has his normal Wehrmacht Officer uniform instead of the spacesuit he used in Ascension. *In Shangri-La, he still possess the golden rod received in the Original Characters Trapped easter egg. *His favorite perks are Juggernog and Speed Cola. *Similar to the Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo, Richtofen displays stereotypical tendencies towards his nationality. References Category:Zombies Mode Category:Der Riese Category:Shi No Numa Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:Wehrmacht Category:Call of the Dead Category:Shangri-La